The Punching Bag Incident
by valkrys
Summary: Rock music. Punching bag gone nuts. Blood, tears, and puke. What else do you think this is? A HC of course.
1. Chapter 1

Authors: nikki greenleaf and valkrys  
Beta: nikki greenleaf  
Discl.: all that really belongs to us is our own insanity

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The table in the living room was set perfectly, decorated with some fresh flowers when Summer and Anna arrived.

After the latest ordeal with Cohen, the girls had finally gotten over the slight grudge they'd had on one another in High School, and were rapidly catching up on everything that had happened over the past two years.

Seth had invited them for dinner that night, cautioning them about his mothers not-so-improved cooking. He'd promised them take-out later if they weren't able to keep it down.

Sure enough, Kirsten was busy in the kitchen when they got in the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Cohen." Anna smiled, watching as Kirsten glanced up from the bubbling pot she had on the stove.

"Oh hello girls, Seth'll be down in a minute, he probably heard the door bell when you arrived."

Grinning, Summer walked over to the table, running her hands idly over the tablecloth.

Looking over at Anna, Summer said chirpily, "I totally saw the prettiest dress yesterday in this colour. What do you call it? Fuchsia?"

"Um … Summer. That's burgundy." Anna informed.

Swiping her hand back, Summer blushed. "Oh, that's what I meant."

Preoccupied with her pot, Kirsten spoke without looking up.

"Could you girls please get Ryan? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Kirsten nodded lightly in the direction of Summer and Anna, not taking her eyes from the stove.

The girls glanced at each other before shrugging and turning around.

Summer headed over to the patio doors, guiding Anna to the poolhouse, where the door was wide open and loud rock-music was blasting from a nearby hi-fi unit.

"Atwood?" Summer called loudly, trying to drown the music, immediately storming to the stereo.

"What happened to Chino?" Anna asked, amused, when she entered the room as well, her gaze fixed on the black haired girl in front of her.

"I decided to stick with tradition and call him the same as his pseudo-brother." Summer laughed, while turning down the volume so that they could talk with normal voices.

Glancing puzzled around the room; Anna was the first to notice Ryan's legs.

He was obviously lying half-hidden behind the king size bed, she could see his sock-laden feet poking out from the end.

Laughing, she wandered over to his feet. "Ryan, dinner's ready."

When he didn't react she walked around the punching bag, which was still swinging slightly, and bent down next to Ryan – who had his eyes closed.

A worried look appeared in Anna's eyes when she noticed his shallow breathing, pale face and oddly positioned head.

Gently touching his cheek, she softened her voice.

"Ryan?"

He wasn't moving, and his face was pressed into the carpet, no expression on his face.

"… Are you okay?"

Heartbeat quickening when she got no response, again, Anna leaned closer. "Ryan? … Wake up, Ryan."

His arm was twisted under his stomach, and it hit Anna that she would have no idea how long he had been laying here.

"Atwood! Stop screwing around – we're starving!" Summer burst from the other side of the room, completely oblivious to what was going on, as she examined her hair.

Trembling, Anna let her hand brush over Ryan's sandy blonde head. She was beginning to think he was playing a joke on them, until her fingers came across a glob of thick liquid, in the hair above his ear. Turning her hand palm up, Anna frowned at the blood soaking under her nails. With a soft, low voice she looked up at Summer, who was by the door.

"Go get the Cohen's."

Summer frowned, trying to look over the bed.

"What's going on?"

Anna reached up, letting Summer see the blood covering her fingertips, "Please go get the Cohen's, Summer. He's not waking up."

Frowning, Summer climbed over Ryan's mattress and gasped.

"Oh my god."

Anna's voice pitched higher. "Summer, _please_. Please go get the Cohen's."

Nodding silently, Summer ran out of the poolhouse, her stilettos tapping hurriedly on the concrete.

Anna looked back down at the prone form of Ryan Atwood and bit her lower lip. His eyelids were flickering.

She reached down once again and grasped his shoulder, giving it a gentle shake.

"Ryan?"

She finally noticed the thin stream of blood trickling towards his chin.

Oh shit, what the hell had they gone over in school last year?

Well ... he was breathing – she could see his back rising and falling, but only slightly. She reached her hand over his body and wrapped her hand around his wrist, one finger resting over his veins, like she had been taught in Health class.

The pulse was faint, but it was there.

And that … that was good. That meant his heart was beating.

Good.

Carefully opening his mouth she ran two fingers over his tongue, checking for anything in his throat that could stop him from breathing properly.

Her hands were trembling when she finally pulled back and wiped them on her jeans.

She could hear more shoes on the ground, coming closer.

Looking up she saw a black, curled head appear in the door frame, closely followed by two concerned looking parents, and a white faced Summer.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked quickly.

"I … he wont wake up." Anna looked up, helplessly, watching as Kirsten rounded the bed.

Leaving the spot next to the lifeless body of Ryan, Anna shuffled backwards, making room for the older woman.

Catching proper site of her foster son, Kirsten gasped. "Oh my god." She bent down, rubbing her fingers through Ryan's sticky hair.

"Ryan?"

Her efforts were rewarded with a quick movement of Ryan's hand, the fingers slightly twitching.

"Ryan, sweetie, can you hear me?" Kirsten insisted, now talking louder, one of her hands checking his forehead for a temperature while she never stopped brushing her other hand through his hair, careful not to touch the wound above his ear.

Anna fell back on her hands and looked across to the other occupants in the room.

Summer was hovering uncertainly by the corner of the bed, her arm lightly touching Seth's shoulders, nibbling on her newly-painted nails.

Seth was simply staring at him mom, and Sandy had silently rested his hand on his son's shoulder, reassuringly.

Anna pressed her fingers into the carpet, and Seth took a step closer to Kirsten, quietly asking, "What's wrong with him, mum?"

Looking up, Kirsten shook her head, worry painting her face. "I don't know Seth."

She called his name again, giving his forearm a slight shake and Ryan finally started to stir.

"Ryan?"

Ryan screwed his face up, raising a shaking hand to the side of his head.

"Ow …" He rasped, opening his eyes.

"You okay, sweetie?" Kirsten asked concerned.

Wincing, Ryan tried to sit up, only to have Kirsten push him back down.

"No, stay there for a minute, Ryan."

Sandy had made his way over in a second.

"What happened, kid?" He inquired, crouched forward and helped Ryan into a sitting position. Anna, Summer and Seth were staring at him anxiously.

"I … I don't know." Ryan looked around, resting shakily on his arms, stretched out behind him.

"Don't you remember? Why'd you pass out?"

Blearily looking upwards at the concerned Cohen's, Ryan frowned.

"I... was jus', was just using the punching bag." He slurred, closing his eyes tightly and trying to stop the spinning.

Grimacing finally, Ryan blushed, tilting his head down so he didn't have to look Sandy in the face, and stuttered, "I think, I think I fell … felt dizzy from punching and... then I fell. My head hurts …" Stopping to breathe for a second, Ryan stared at the ground, "I … I think I must have hit my head… on the weights. That's why I passed out …"

"Oh sweetie," Kirsten brought her hand back up to Ryan hair, and touched around the red, bleeding wound, leaning closer for a better look. "I told you that you train too hard on that thing!"

She glanced around at Sandy, her face turning into a scowl. "And I clearly remember telling _you_ to not let him use it. This is exactly why I don't want my kids around punching bags, Sandy! Don't you remember that little incident you had back in Berkley with the toasted marshmallows and hubcaps?"

"It's no big deal," Ryan winced, pulling Kirsten's hand away from his head. "I'm okay now. It's not Sandy's fault."

Getting increasingly embarrassed as he became more aware of all the attention focused on him, Ryan got up slowly, ignoring the helping hands that were getting shoved in his face and Kirsten's disapproving glare.

He desperately wanted some room for himself, some space to take a deep breath and to stop his head aching and his vision blurring.

He looked helplessly at Sandy as Kirsten babbled on in his ears about going to the hospital for the wound on his head.

Seth wouldn't stop staring at him and Ryan was starting to get irritated by all the movement around him, even when he kept insisting he was alright.

Sandy finally cottoned on to the glare he'd been receiving for the past few minutes.

"Kirsten, honey, he says he's okay. Why don't we all leave Ryan alone so he can get changed and you can patch his head up when he comes inside for dinner, okay?"

Kirsten froze. "Oh no! Dinner! I left it cooking in the oven!"

Seth snorted as Kirsten ran past him, back towards the kitchen. "I guess we're having take-out after all."

Sandy grinned, brushed his hand over Ryan's face, giving the boy one last concerned stare before ushering the others out of the room.

Anna and Summer left with him, but Seth still stood staring at his best friend.

He smirked.

"Dude. You fainted!"

Ryan glared at him, and turned towards the bathroom, scowling as he heard Seth leave the poolhouse laughing.

* * *

Cartons of half-finished food were scattered around the lounge, long forgotten.

The boys decided to have a playstation match, after dinner, which the girls tolerantly agreed to watch.

As they sat gossiping, Ryan was getting his ass kicked rather violently, as he tried to get his player out of the building alive. He couldn't concentrate, he had a headache.

Although Ryan had taken the aspirin Kirsten had offered him his head was still pounding and his reaction time was seriously lacking. He felt as if his head was covered in cotton, his vision slightly blurry, feeling his pulse throbbing in the small wound above his ear. Kirsten had disinfected it but he had insisted on not wearing any kind of bandage, the thought of it making him want to bury his face in humiliation. It was only a little bump – Kirsten was being a bit paranoid.

His person on screen keeled over, finally, bleeding in a small puddle on the ground. Seth threw his controller down on the floor.

"Ok, dude, this is no fun! Where's the challenge, the excitement, the triumph when you make it that easy for me to beat you? Slaughter would be a better word. That game didn't even last five minutes."

He frowned over at Ryan from the other side of the couch, his eyes narrowing. "You ok, buddy? You are looking kinda pale …"

"Yeah actually, I'm kinda tired; I think I should head to bed now, if you girls don't mind?"

"No, it's getting late anyway and watching you guys' playing is just plain boring." Summer announced, standing.

"Yeah, I think I'm heading home too. Lots of stuff to do tomorrow" Ann agreed.

Ryan gave the girls a strained grin and patted Seth's shoulder, mumbling, "Good night."

A few minutes later, as he made his way towards the poolhouse, he dropped his smile.

His legs were wobbling slightly, and he knew if he didn't sit down soon he was going to fall. There was sweat trickling down his back, and hot shivers running up his spine, tickling his skin. His stomach was bubbling slightly and he wiped his sweaty palms onto his jeans, frowning.

It was probably better if he skipped a shower tonight; he wasn't sure how long he could stay upright.

Ryan changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed, burying himself under the comforter. There was blood pounding harshly in his ears and he shut his eyes. He rolls over swiftly, resting his hand on the pillow in front of his face, and sighs. He knows he's not going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

A/N: Feedback, please?  



	2. Chapter 2

Written by Nikki Greenleaf and valkrys  
**Beta**: beabeabea, thanks babe!  
**Discl**.: We don't own anything.

Thanks to Damien for asking at the right time for an update :-) and all the others who reviewed :-)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Feeling like shit had reached a very new level for Ryan when he woke up with a gasp from his nightmarish sleep once again. Knowing he probably hadn't slept more than 2 hours he glanced at the windows to discover that the sun was already out.

He had trouble focussing, though. His vision was blurry and the pain in the back of his head was not helping either.

Crawling out of bed, Ryan was sure his skull had doubled its size during the night. Moaning softly he rubbed his eyes and got up.

Scuffling to the bathroom he undressed himself slowly before climbing into the shower. The cold water hitting his skin, trickling down his back felt good, giving him some much needed energy and seemed to clear his head.

Ten minutes later the cobwebs were mostly gone and he was glad that his vision was back to normal.

Inspecting the wound above his ear, Ryan noticed that the bleeding had stopped, but that pain was still radiating from this spot through his head.

Cursing under his breath he walked out of the bathroom and got dressed, moving slowly in order not to enhance the headache.

The bright sunshine hurt when he stepped out onto the patio and Ryan shielded his eyes automatically.

Shuffling down the stairs he opened the door to the kitchen, surprised to find Seth already sitting there, reading a comic.

"Morning"

Seth looked up, eyeing his best friend up and down, before grinning: "Morning."

"Dude, you look like shit"

Ryan sent him a glare before walking over to the coffee machine, ignoring the curious stare of Seth.

"How's your head? Because, dude, if you play your cards right you might get off all chores. Bad luck that the holidays have already started, you'd have so gotten out of class for like… at least a few days. By the way, buddy, I picked up the entire collection of comics of this crazy superhero The Dick. Dude, it's about s-e-x! I hated it before… you know… Summer turned up, but now it's like the source of inspiration and I could use some for college, so I thought we could read them all within the next few days and compare and… stuff. You know, you totally need to share more, I'm lost here with my one woman experience, man!"

Ryan was inwardly praying for a lightening bolt to hit Seth. Not to kill him, but to temporarily disable his ability to speak.

He could feel the blood pounding in his head, sweat trickling down his forehead, his hand shaky as he reached for the coffee mug.

"Dude, this is so not a one-man conversation" Seth complained.

Ryan bit his lips to not throw several nasty curses in the direction of Seth.

"Aaalllrriiight…." Seth stretched when Ryan didn't even turn around. This situation was starting to creep him out.

Actually, all situations where nobody responded to his talking did creep him out big time.

"You totally need to eat something, you look like a ghost. Here, I made scrambled eggs. And yes, they look like they've been eaten before but they're not that bad, for my first try anyway."

Seth got up, reached for the plate and wandered over to Ryan, who was standing at the sink, harshly gripping the counter, his knuckles shining white.

"See? They look really…. gross… but it smells like food – I think" Seth grinned, pushing the plate towards Ryan's nose.

Ryan clutched the side of the kitchen counter, hands clammy, as he focused on taking deep, steady breaths.

Seth's voice was a pointless murmuring in the background, as his ears started to buzz, and Ryan's fingertips skidded across the stainless steel bench-top.

For a second everything was silent, then Ryan saw the floor start to catch up with him. There was a burst of sound in his ears – thumping, blood rushing against his eardrums, Seth talking, loud and harsh, and the screeching moan of electricity – and he felt his knees connect to the floor with a dull thud, his right shoulder sliding down the cupboards.

He could feel his stomach churning, and leaned forward, groaning, as he felt a hand on his back.

"Dude?! Are you okay? …"

His fingers clutching his knees, Ryan retched, cringing as he felt the vomit landing on his jeans. After a few seconds Seth's hand started to rub his back, and Ryan wanted to ask him to stop, because it was making him feel worse, but all he could do was continue to cough, eyes screwed shut. There was bile burning up his throat and he could hear Seth telling him to try and calm down.

Shuddering, Ryan forced himself to breathe, with his stomach grumbling angrily and last nights pizza soaking into his pants.

Oh, how lovely.

"Mum! Dad!"

Seth's sharp voice resounded in Ryan's head, sending another wave of nausea through his system. Instantly his hands came up to his head, pressing his temples in an effort to massage away the pulsating pain behind his eyes.

He more sensed than saw Seth take a few steps towards his parent's room before calling again.

"Muuuuum!! Daaaaad!"

Screw you, Seth!

Ryan's vision was blurring again when he tried to get up. Taking a few deep breaths and focussing on the task at hand he reached for the counter to keep himself stable. In an act of pure will he heaved his body up in an half standing position, ignoring the pounding blood in his ears, the sick feeling in his guts.

The kitchen roll was out of reach so he pressed a short "Seth" through clenched teeth to get his brother's attention.

Seth turned around in a swirl at the sound and gave him an incredulous stare.

"Dude, you look like you fell Death off the wagon"

Not trusting his patented glares anymore and hardly able to keep his eyes open as it was, Ryan tiredly pointed to the kitchen roll, desperate to get rid of the smell and disgusting feeling of his own vomit soaking through his jeans.

Finally, Seth's mind seemed to kick into gear and he rushed to Ryan's side, placing one of Ryan's arms around his neck.

Careful not to touch anything covered with Ryan's vomit Seth started to drag Ryan to the living room.

He was just not built for manual labor.

Stumbling and more than once tripping over his own feet, Seth half carried Ryan to the couch, where he breathlessly placed him on the edge of one seat. Letting out a heavy sigh he inspected the scene and finally opted to kneel down.

"This is as awkward for me as it is for you, trust me, buddy."

Seth rambled on, his head bobbing up and down nervously, while taking off Ryan's slippers before stripping him off the sticky pants. His finger tips were sweaty, the sight of the collapsing Ryan running circles in his head.

A silent curse escaped Ryan's lips when Seth helped him lay down on the couch on full length, propping up his legs with a few pillows.

"Better now? Can I get you anything? Or shall I get mum and dad first? Maybe call the paramedics? Do you need a bowl in case you're sick again? Ryan?"

Groaning, Ryan covered his head with his hands, willing for the blinding pain to finally subside and let him think straight. Even though he was lying flat on the soft sofa the room seemed to be spiralling around him, working wonders with the omnipresent nausea.

Fuck.

What the hell was going on?

xxxxxxxx

Kirsten's eyes were narrowed as she entered the kitchen, dressed only in a bathrobe. This had been one of the special days when she got to sleep in with Sandy. He had blown off the office for the morning to spend with her instead, and she would not get it destroyed by the boys. Not today.

The feelings of frustration and annoyance vanished in a millisecond when she spotted Ryan on the couch, Seth standing over him, dangerously quiet.

Kirsten's breath caught in her throat, threatening to choke her.

Ryan looked awful.

His forehead was embedded in sweat, his hair damp like his clothes, sticking to his body. Eyes shut close, pain lacing over his face.

Instinctively Kirsten rushed to his side and gently pushed Seth away, taking over the situation. She barely noticed Seth's sigh of relief as she bent over, brushing her hand over Ryan's face.

He was hot to her touch and she felt the burning fever trickling through his skin.

"Ryan? Can you hear me? Wake up, sweetie."

A groan was the only answer she received.

"Seth?"

Kirsten's voice did not fail to indicate what she wanted to know.

"I… I don't really know, mum. He came into the kitchen and was all weird, I mean, weirder than usual, which didn't make me suspicious, you do know about Ryan and his phases so I wasn't…."

"Seth!"

"Uh… right. So, he was sick in the kitchen and… uhm… I helped him over to the couch. I didn't know what to do, mum!"

Kirsten's eyes noticed the frequent shivers running through Ryan's body, accompanied by a whimper of pain from the barely conscious boy.

"Seth, get your dad."

Not waiting for her son to move on his own she pushed him towards the entrée before heading to the medical cabinet.

Quickly searching through the tons of drugs stapled on each other she tried to ignore her shaky hands, the sick feeling in her guts she always experienced when one of her children was sick.

"Thank God"

Grabbing for the medicament she had been looking for, Kirsten hurried back to the living room, collecting water and blankets on the way.

She knew she had to keep him warm in order to break the fever. Covering him up she prayed for the shivers to stop because they were seriously freaking her out.

Just when Sandy stumbled into the room, Seth on his tail, Ryan's eyes shot open. Kirsten tried to catch his gaze, but his eyes remained unfocussed, fear and panic visible in the dark pupils. He clutched her arm as his view was racing around the room, obviously not aware of anything.

"Ryan? It's ok, we're here."

Kirsten hoped her voice did not let on how scared she was herself. She saw him swallowing and once again closing his eyes. His face seemed to relax and when his lids opened and revealed the two blue eyes his gaze finally fell on her, recognition washing over his face.

Brushing her hand over his cheeks she soothed.

"Ryan? Honey, I need you to swallow those pills."

Kirsten felt Sandy brush by her side, helping Ryan up in a sitting position so he could easily take the meds she was offering him.

"Ryan? Are you hurting?"

"Head"

The parents exchanged a worried look at the one-syllable answer. Ryan's voice was hoarse, the gritted teeth telling them he was definitely in pain.

"Ok, just relax, darling, the drugs will kick in soon. They should break the fever."

Remembering what she forgot to pick up in the bathroom she turned to her husband and hushed.

"Sandy? Can you please get me the thermometer?"

Sandy nodded and quietly left the room, but not before patting Seth's shoulder reassuringly, who was awkwardly standing about 5 feet away.

Taking a relieved breath when she saw Ryan's body relax and she knew the meds were starting to work, Kirsten got up and started for the kitchen.

She let go of the freezer door when she heard the hitched breathing of Seth, followed by a yell which had the blood freeze in her body.

"Mum!"

Running back to the living room she swallowed hard at the look of Ryan, her heart suddenly beating in her throat.

Ryan's body was shaking terribly and uncontrollably, sweat trickling down his face, a gurgling sound coming from his throat.

It took a few seconds for her mind to click.

"Oh god."

Rushing over to Ryan she rolled him onto his side, her hand brushing through his hair, trying to sooth the cramps that were shaking his body. Forcefully she grabbed his arms, trying to prevent him from hurting himself.

Her voice was barely recognisable when she looked up and spoke.

"Seth, call 911, tell them to hurry, he's having an allergic reaction to Tylenol."

xxxx

TBC?


End file.
